BRAVE IN PPG N RRB STYLE!
by buttercup10131
Summary: Buttercup is an archery, music, and dance princess and a regular one. She has to marrige by force but durring an arrguement with her mother. Buttercup runs out. And one of the Prince that was comptining for her hand run after her and wins her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me?**

* * *

My name is I've done archery, music, and dance all my life. It's my passion. But here's the thing im a princess. I hate it because my mother always tells me what do, what not to do. I hate my life, I know that most girls would kill for my life, thinking its easy pessy lemon sqizzy. Let me tell you something it's not! I have a baby sister the age of one. Instead of my mother taking care of her. My mother the queen of Zazryar. The queen of the four clans.

I am seventeen years old. I have raven black hair, lime green eyes, pale white skin and my favorite color is green. I HATE the lessons, the rules, and the way she talks to me. She tells me thing I don't want to do. It all started when my parnets told me about the four clans excepting the enventation for my han in marrige, I know I'm not suppose to but in this story I fall in love.

* * *

**Short right but whatever. I'll try to upload my other story,** **'****PPG N RRB In A Goth Girl Love Story!'**** And if you havm't read that story please read it and tell me what you think. PLEASE R&R. Anyways if you didn't like it thats okay but I will still love you from Pluto and back! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Did ya miss me? WELL I MISSED YOU! Any ways on to the story I don't own the ppg n rrb or Brave. But own the idea. Any ways to the story**

* * *

I practice my dancing to Single Ladies. After the song finished I hear clapping behind me. I turn around and my hair followed me.

I see my parents clapping. I bow like a conductor. And my mother scowled at me then said, "You bow like a princess not a prince."

"Mother it's my free day of your lessons and acting like a princess. So I can do as I please," I said.

"Anyways we have uhhhh, something to tell you," my dad shuttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"What your father means is that you are seventeen and at that age you have to get a betrothed and get married," my mother said.

"WHAT!" I screamed so loud that Betty woke up crying. I quickly picked her up and soothed her.

"A princess never raises her voice. And never overreacts," my mother said/screamed. "It already seatled."

I ran out of the room with Betty in my arms she giggled on the way to my room as I ran.

There was a knock on the door. I look up and...

* * *

**The end. For this chapter though..**

**I'M SOO EVIL. ANYWAYS R&R. PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't been uploading for a long time. Mostly because my internet was a gone for a while. TTnTT Well I got it back now! Any ways I don 't own ppg or rrb just the ideas. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

There was knock on the door. I look up at the door and there was my mother with a disappointed look on her face.

"What do you want now mother?" I asked as I played with Betty a little more.

"Buttercup, I don't see why your acting this way. All your life I was preparing you for this. All those lessons, your own things like; music, arcery, and will not be there no more. Those were personal things but after your married none of that will matter. Only running the kingddom with your husand," my mother said. She then graved my hand an patted it lightly. "It's already been discided. You eill marry a prince and be ruling the kindom and me and your father will be out of the way." She then let go of my hand, graved the frount frabic of her dress and started going othe door saying, "Now tommrow the clans will come so there is no time to waste." She then started barking orders. "Clean the rooms wash the windows."

She kept saying ordes intill I couldn'thear her anymore.

I grounded and collapse into my bed, then I said. "This is uncool! And so unfair!"

Well I guess I'm wearing the most dis aproving thing in my dresser. My black skinny jeans, a green shirt saying in bold black words"I BITE!"

I smirked and thought of what my mother would say tommarow... Its gonna be a yelling bath.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEllO my good friends! i know that people are on the ege of their seats for the uploads of Brave PPG n RRB! Style. So I hope you like it i'll meet you on the bottom of the screen. Bye.**

* * *

_**"Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridgeI bet you never had a Friday night like thisKeep it up Keep it up lets raise our handsI take a look up in the sky and I see redRed for the cancer, red for the wealthy, Red for the drink that's mixed with red..." **_

I hear my arm clock go off. I smiled at my favorite song King For A Day by Pierce The Veil. I sigh and started getting for the ay that lays a head. I put on the green shirt and jeans with my shoes. I Get Betty in her beautiful green with black triming dress with a head band that is black with a green flower on it. I finish putting on her white flats. I sigh an wait intill my best friend come an gets me. I hear a knock on my oor. I pick up Betty and carry her to the door. I open the door seeing a smiling face of my maids Bubbles an Blossom. Not try to upload who I was waiting for. They gasph on what I was wearing.

"Don't tell me your gonna wear that do see your suters like that!" Blossom shouted in horrier.

"So what?" I said walking toward the meeting point. They try to dragg me back saying its not proper to me dress like that. OR I'm not beautiful like that. "STOP telling me. If I'm not beautiful or if I am. This is who I am go fuck yourself if you don't like me dressing the way I am." I said stoping off with Betty giggling azt my out burst. Me mad makes her giggle?!

I now sitting on my throne with my mother scolding with me yelling at me for not wearing an elegant dress but my father chuckels and we hear the horns an the qlans haved arrived...

* * *

**Mwhahahaha I'm so evil. :} I'ma try to upload as soon as I can.**


End file.
